Akatsuki (Playgirl Magazine Model Competition)
by Namikaze Minto
Summary: Deidara ma yang rtama kali kita bertemu saat di toilet.Aku memberikan kesan buruk padamu.Tapi aku tahu kau akan menjadi milikku!Karna feelingku selalu tepat...Yaoi/Kakashi&Deidara(main pairing)


**Akatsuki ('Playgirl Magazine' Model Competition)**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto)**

 **Ouran High School Host Club (Bisco Hatori)**

 **Vampire Knight (Matsuri Hino)**

 **XX Me (Tooyama Ema)**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor, Friendship**

 **Rate: Semi M/M**

 **By: Minto Namikaze**

=*=* Gua Akatsuki*=*=

" Si Kakuzu sama Hidan lama amat, cuman nyari mangsa susah amat sih!" Pein sang ketua Akatsuki tengah duduk di meja batu mengelilingi anggota Akatsuki lainnya. Jadwal hari ini yang nyopet Kakuzu sama Hidan, tapi dari pagi sampai sore gini mereka belum balik ke markas. Pein gelisah. Dari semua anggota Akatsuki, mereka berdua yang paling lelet ngerjain misi nyopet.

"Sabar bos. Bos tau sendiri 'kan mereka banyak ritual dulu sebelum nyopet." Zetsu yang kini gak mempunyai tudung, bertampang manusia sungguhan (?) dan berbadan 1 warna yakni putih mencoba mendinginkan amarah Pein yang udah naik pitam berjam-jam lalu. Sebenernya bukan mau nyelamatin nyawa Kakuzu&Hidan, tapi bos mereka ini alias ketua Akatsuki gak pernah pandang bulu. Mau orang yang seharusnya disalahin atau orang yang kagak ada salahnya bakalan kena dabrak, kecuali Konan pasti *ini namanya pandang bulu*.

"Mendingan kalian susulin gih! Katanya mereka mau nyopet deket desa Konoha." Konan yang duduk di samping Pein tengah mewarnai kuku panjangnya. Acuh tak acuh.

" _Sorry_ , gue mau mandi dulu biar bau amis gue hilang~" Kisame bemaksud pergi agar gak disuruh nyusulin mereka berdua. Ogah banget, mending juga maskeran~~

"Hah, lo bilang apa Kis? Perasaan sejak lo masuk sini sampe sekarang bau busuk lo ga pernah hilang, deh.." Kisame yang dibilang 'busuk' gak terima. Enak aja si boneka berjalan ngatain Kisame yang cakep(?), 'busuk'.

Saat Kisame putar balik ke depan Sasori, Tobi segera menghalangi jalan. "Udah deh..daripada berantem trus mending kalian urusin diri masing-masing dulu. Tobi gak suka kalo temen-temen Tobi tersayang saling musuhan, gak enak tau hati Tobi terasa sakit, perih, bagaikan teriris pisau sudah itu berdarah dan dikasih garam pula. Hiks..hwaaaa!" Se-alay-nya anggota Akatsuki, gak pernah ada tuh yg dapat menandingi ke-alay-an Tobi. Kisame dan Sasori yang awalnya berantem langsung jadi _partner_ ngejitak kepala Tobi.

Deidara sama Itachi yang lagi konsentrasi di pojok meja main catur lantas nimpuk si Tobi pake papan catur. Kesel. Lagi konsen malah si biang kerok berulah. Konan langsung ngecekik Tobi pake kertas origami, kutekan-nya melenceng gara-gara si muka lapuk a.k.a. Tobi.

Pein yang juga gak terima kutekan pacarnya hancur, langsung nyerang Tobi dan memprovokasi anggota lainnya buat ngeremukin tuh badan. Jadilah ruang tengah para anggota ngumpul hampir reyot ulah para cowok Akatsuki disana. Konan? Langsung ke kamarnya di lantai atas buat benerin kutekan.

Tobi sempet kepikiran pindah dimensi tapi apa daya, Itachi udah pake sharingan buat si Tobi gak bisa gerak sama sekali. Pada akhirnya dibuatlah batu nisan Tobi. Eh? Ternyata Tobi belum mati, cuman koma doang. Dengan kesedihan anggota Akatsuki (yang mengharapkan Tobi _die_ tapi ternyata gak jadi), mereka menggotong Tobi keluar gua tanpa belas kasihan. Dengan bangganya, mereka masuk kembali ke dalam gua sehabis ninggalin Tobi agak jauh dari markas. Gak peduli mau ada singa atau apa. Mereka malah bersyukur jika si muka lapuk enyah. Sungguh tragis nasibmu Tobi...

Tak begitu lama setelah mereka masuk dan melanjutkan aktifitas masing-masing, terdengarlah teriakan menggemparkan di luar. Pein, Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Zetsu yang lagi ada di ruang tengah pintu masuk langsung siap siaga. Kisame yang habis mandi pun berlari terbirit-birit. Konan langsung bikin bom kertas sambil turun dari atap.

 **TAP TAP TAP TAP**

 **CKLEK**

Langkah lari pun semakin terdengar keras ketika mendekati pintu masuk yang akhirnya dibuka juga oleh orang yang berteriak itu. Mereka yang di dalam udah siap-siap ngatur serangan langsung terhenti lantaran muka Kakuzu sama Hidan yang nongol.

"Bah! Ngapain aja kalian? Habis darimana hah? Udah malam gini baru pulang!" Pein yang udah nahan kesel sama mereka berdua mengeluarkan asap di kepalanya. Habis sudah kesabarannya.

Kakuzu sama Hidan yang udah tahu kelanjutannya apa langsung berlutut ke Pein biar gak di hukum sambil memohon ampun dengan wajah sendu mereka. "Ampun Pein. Tadi kita kesasar di jalan. Siang baru kita nyampe di pasar Konoha." Akhirnya Hidan buka suara, si Kakuzu baru dijahit mulutnya jadi gak bisa ngomong sama sekali.

"Kalau gitu mana uangnya? Jangan bilang kalian gak dapat apapun?!" Pein dengan segenap kebaikannya tidak jadi ngeluarin _shinra tensei_ , kasihan juga 'kan, entar markas mereka jadi bobrok gak bisa ditinggalin lagi.

Kakuzu sama Hidan berdiri lalu Kakuzu merogoh sakunya ngeluarin barang jarahan mereka. Terpampanglah kantong cukup besar dan lumayan berat. Pein yang matanya berbinar langsung buka paksa tuh kantong dan jreng~jreng~ terlihatlah uang ratusan ribu yen yang cukup banyak.

Anggota lainnya langsung tutup mulut gak berani komen, apalagi ngelihat mereka menghasilkan, atau yang bisa dibilang nyopet, dapat jauh lebih banyak dari kelompok lain.

"Wah kalian hebat juga ya bisa dapat ratusan ribu gitu, tapi..." Konan menggantung ucapannya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar dari kantong itu, "ini uang palsu bodoh! Palsu! Makanya kalo nyopet lihat-lihat tampang! Go**ok banget sih!" Konan kembali mencekik leher mereka dengan ribuan kertasnya.

Pein yang tadi berbinar-binar kini sudah mau menggunakan jutsunya tapi Hidan yang sadar segera berusaha nyelamatin hidup mereka berdua. " Tunggu dulu bos! Kita punya sesuatu yang lain!"

"Ah, apa sih yang bisa kalian rampok? Gak becus gitu!" Itachi mulai kumat cerewetnya.

"Beneran! Erkh... Ini berharga milyaran yen!" Hidan kembali bersuara rada mekik tertahan karna kertas Konan. Kakuzu cuman gerak-gerakin tangannya gak bisa ngomong apa-apa dan membela diri ngasih penjelasan. Mau teriak kesakitan juga susah lantaran mulut dijahit, pasrah dan bergantung pada Hidan akhrnya.

"Mana kalo gitu mana un..." Deidara yang habis bersolek ikut nimbrung.

"Cepet keluarin!" Zetsu yang tudungnya lagi di servis, gak sabar pengen lihat uang milyaran walau agak gak percaya.

"Cepet keluarin, Kaz!"Hidan bete si Kakuzu malah diem aja.

Konan ngelonggarin cekikan Kakuzu. Kakuzu langsung ngeluarin dari sakunya.

"Apaan tuh? Kertas doang, bukan lembaran uang..." Sasori merhatiin baik-baik itu kertas. Gak ada seninya.

"Astaga! Tamatlah riwayat kalian!" Kisame yang udah lihat raut wajah Pein suram langsung siap-siap deket pintu, bersiap kabur.

"Coba gue lihat." Itachi penasaran juga sama kertas yang besar dan panjang itu. Siapa tahu isinya cek milyaran yen yang kata si Hidan. Tapi pas Itachi udah merhatiin baik-baik, tuh kertas cuman lembaran pengumuman.

Pein yang ngintip langsung syok. Dikira cek beneran, eh ternyata lembaran gak penting. Jadilah Pein murka atas kelakuan anak buah begonya itu. " Kalian!"

"Eitsss tunggu dulu bos! Itu kompetisi menguntungkan bagi kita bos, kalau menang dapet hadiah milyaran bos~ Kita gak bohong.." Sela Hidan.

"Hello~ Kalo maksud loh kompetisi gituan sih kita harus relain tenaga kita dong un~ Mendingan nyopet."

Tapi udah ditunggu lama, Pein, Konan, dan Itachi langsung masang seringai ke Deidara. Sontak atmosfir menjadi suram seketika. Deidara yang diliatin terus langsung nelan ludah.

 _"_ _Pertanda buruk nih un.."_ Batin Deidara gak tahu harus gimana sekarang.

"Sepertinya ada bagusnya kalian pergi ke Konoha tadi hihihi~" Konan yang sempet emosi langsung ngebebasin Hidan dan Kakuzu dari jerat origaminya. Mereka berdua langsung girang gembira menari-nari karna dapet pujian.

"Huh boleh juga ide ini apalagi ada orang yang cocok ikutan kompetisi ini..." Sang ketua sambil ngeliatin Deidara memasang seringai lebar pertanda hal buruk akan terjadi.

Itachi yang berada disamping Pein ngangguk tanda setuju lalu menunjukan kertas itu kearah yang lain.

 **'** **PLAYGIRL MAGAZINE' MODEL COMPETITION 2015**

 **Kami adalah perusahaan majalah 'Playgirl' yang bergerak dibidang entertainment yang telah menduduki puncak teratas dalam industri per-majalahan sejak 60 tahun silam.**

 **Kami selalu mencari bibit muda baru di berbagai kompetisi yang kami selenggarakan agar meneruskan generasi baru yang akan terus bersinar sepanjang waktu di majalah yang kami terbitkan tentunya.**

 **Sebagai acara tahunan yang sudah mendunia, kami menyelenggarakan pendaftaran peserta 'PLAYGIRL MAGAZINE' MODEL COMPETITION 2015 pada:**

 **Hari/Tanggal : Sabtu, 32 Maret 2015**

 **Jam : 06.00-selesai**

 **Tempat : Aula Mangekyou, Desa Konoha**

 **Syarat Ketentuan : (Silahkan lihat di bagian bawah)**

 **Atas kerja sama seluruh pihak promotor, kami dengan senang hati memberikan hadiah spektakuler untuk:**

 **Juara 1: 100 Milyar yen; Model Majalah 'Playgirl' dengan gaji 5x lipat kurun waktu 5 tahun;Rumah dan Mobil senilai jutaan Milyar yen;Perhiasan emas 500 karat;dan Menjadi pacar Kakashi Hatake selaku CEO dan Juri perusahaan kami (seumur hidup).**

 **Juara 2: 50 Milyar yen; Model Majalah 'Playgirl' dengan gaji 3x lipat kurun waktu 5 tahun;Mobil** ** _sport_** **keluaran terbaru;Perhiasan emas 300 karat;dan Menjadi pacar Shisui Uchiha selaku Manajer Eksklusif perusahaan kami (seumur hidup).**

 **Juara 3: 25 Milyar yen; Model Majalah 'Playgirl' dengan gaji 2x lipat kurun waktu 5 tahun;Rumah di Kompleks Uchiha seharga ratusan milyar yen; emas 100 karat;dan Menjadi pacar Madara Uchiha selaku promotor dari Uchiha Company (seumur hidup).**

 **Peserta yang lolos diseleksi menjadi 50 orang pada tahap pendaftaran.**

 **Bagi para peserta yang lolos dalam pendaftaran akan dihubungi secara pribadi oleh kami serta akan diberitahu kapan karantina berlangsung berikut juga informasi lainnya yang diperlukan.**

 **Karena kompetisi ini berlangsung secara tertutup dimohon untuk tidak menyebarluaskan peserta yang lolos karena yang berhak mempublikasikan adalah pihak penyelenggara.**

 **Dimohon untuk tiap peserta memiliki kru sendiri maksimal 20 orang dalam membantu persiapan kompetisi dan tiap kru diwajibkan mendaftar agar mendapat ID CARD yang khusus kami siapkan.**

 **Bagi para peserta yang lolos, segala keperluan dan biaya akan ditanggung pihak penyelenggara.**

 **Syarat ketentuan peserta:**

 **1\. Berjenis kelamin pria**

 **2\. Feminin dan anggun**

 **3\. Berwajah cantik ataupun manis**

 **Tidak memiliki kekasih/belum menikah**

 **Masih perjaka**

 **Tidak mempunyai catatan hitam**

 **Tinggi minimal 170 cm dengan berat badan ideal**

 **Umur 17-23 tahun**

 **9\. Kulit bersih dari tanda penuaan dan bebas jerawat**

 **Tubuh bebas** ** _tatoo_** **dan** ** _pierching_** **dan tidak boleh kekar**

 **Seorang** **uke**

 **Untuk informasi lebih lanjut hubungi: (Anko) 011-534 (Kurenai) 011-557**

Deidara yang udah tahu isinya langsung terkejut dan mati rasa, jangan bilang kalau mereka...

"Wah bagus juga nih..Dei, lo harus ikutan! Lo pasti menang deh." Kisame langsung antusias. Ngeliat berapa jumlah hadiah untuk juara 1 sampai 3 dan Deidara yang diyakininya pasti menang bersorak gembira.

"Ini sih kalo kita menang gak perlu nyopet atau banting tulang lagi buat menuhin kebutuhan hidup sampai tujuh turunan..Dei gue bakal ngedukung lo sampai titik darah penghabisan." Zetsu berucap riang tanpa ngelihat muka tanpa arwah Deidara.

"Gak! Gue ogah banget! Kalian aja yang ikutan deh..Kompetisi apaan nih gak jelas banget! Emang siapa yang _uke_ ha?! Gue pria normal! Gue yakin, baru babak pertama aja pasti gue dikeluarin." Deidara mencari alasan aja. Mau berkompromi, padahal muka mereka berdelapan udah gak terima alasan.

"Dei- _sama,_ dari kita semua gak ada tuh yang memenuhi kriteria itu. Cuman Dei-sama seorang. Ayo dong!" Si Hidan yang sebenernya gak suka sok melas ke Deidara akhirnya tobat, siapa tau Deidara luluh.

"Pokoknya gak ada alasan! Kalau berani nolak, gue gak akan segan bikin lo koma!" Pein gak mau nerima alasan. Mumpung Deidara masuk kriteria itu dan hadiahnya bisa jadi milik mereka karna wajah Dei yang pasti menang entah juara berapa *intinya Dei pasti menang dan hadiahnya milik bersama hehe*.

"Gue gak mau! Pokoknya kagak! Kalian gak mikirin perasaan Dei ya? Coba lihat dong kalo _eike_ menang _eike_ jadi pacar om-om idih apalagi juara 3 sama kakek mesum! Ogah!" Bener juga kata Deidara. Tapi anggota lain gak akan berhenti bujuk cowok ini.

"Lo mau kita bikin koma kayak Tobi hah? Mau lo kita damparin di luar sono?" Sasori yang lihat _partner-_ nya kayak gini ikutan maksa.

"Sasori- _Danna_ tega amat sih?! Hiks..." Dei gak nyangka, pria yang dia hormati dan cintai(?) ternyata gak cemburu kalo dia menang dan macarin pria mesum. Tega!

"Eh jadi mayat hidup yang ada di luar sono si Tobi? Wkakakak rasain tuh anak!" Hidan dan Kakuzu seneng bukan main pas tahu si Tobi yang tengah tertidur kaku dengan wajah bonyok.

"Udah ributnya?! Pokoknya, besok kita harus daftar dan pesertanya Deidara Yui(marga buatan) sedangkan yang lain jadi kru. Karna gak mungkin pake baju kayak gini, Konan akan buat baju untuk kita. Dan gue mau beli HP dulu sama yang lainnya. TITIK!" Pein segera pergi keluar setelah minta uang ke Kakuzu. Kakuzu yang biasanya pelit, dengan ringan tangan ngasih ribuan yen. Yang lain pada maju satu-satu ke Konan. Ngukur baju buat mereka.

"Tunggu! Gue gimana un?" Dei masih gak terima. Tapi keburu di _deathglare_ yang lain. Dengan air mata yang mengalir, Dei segera ke kamarnya. Pasrah sudah kalo Pein udah memutuskan.

=+=+ Pagi hari di Gua Akatsuki +=+=

" Gimana? Pas kan ukurannya?" Konan yang tumben gembira masih sibuk nyocokin pakaian para anggota. Dengan keahliannya sebagai master origami, kertas yang tadinya biasa aja berubah jadi pakaian yang _coo_ l dan modern.

"Iya sih bagus, tapi tetep aja aneh, masa pake baju kertas sih?" Kakuzu yang jahitannya udah dilepas gak terlalu suka dengan pakaian kertas ala Konan.

"Ya udah sih, mending pake kertas atau ngeluarin uang buat beli pakaian?" Kakuzu gak berani komentar ke Konan. Bener juga, selagi ada yang gratis gak masalah.

Konan memakai kemeja biru muda dan rok span hitam selutut serta sepatu pantofel hitam berhak 5cm. Pein yang masih ber- _pierching_ memadukan kaos coklatnya dengan kemeja biru dongker tak dikancing membalut otot-otot bidangnya serta celana _jeans_ dan sepatu _kets_ hitam.

Kakuzu yang rambutnya ditata panjang dan lebih mirip manusia berkemeja hitam dan celana _jeans_ abu dilengkapi sepatu lari merah bata. Sedang Hidan memakai kemeja lengan pendek berwarna merah maroon dan celana hitam serta sepatu kets merah. Sasori yang berukuran imut mirip anak SMP memakai kaos berkerah warna krem dengan celana pendek biru dongker serta sandal bertali.

Itachi memilih kaos hitam tanpa lengan(tanktop cowok,gak tau namanya apa) berbalut jaket biru _army_ dengan _jeans_ dan sepatu hitam. Kisame yang wajahnya dipermak pake kertas Konan sudah agak mirip manusia dengan kulit putih memakai kemeja putih bermotif ikan dan celana sepertiga warna krem, memakai sepatu putih cerah.

Zetsu memakai kaos belang hijau-hitam serta kardigan hijau tosca, celana bahan coklat tua selutut dan sepatu putih. Sedang Tobi yang tadi subuh nyembah-nyembah agar diterima kembali walau tak rela mengenakan baju bahan biru langit serta celana katun hijau tua dan sepatu sandal.

"Dei! Cepetan ke bawah, kita udah siap nih!" Pein dan anggota lain segera berkemas. Tobi yang sudah jadi kuli angkut sebagai hukuman ke-alay-annya dengan sigap membawa ransel besar berisi bento, minuman, dan barang lainnya.

 **Drap Drap Drap**

"Gue gak mau pake ginian!" Dei yang kini memakai sweater putih panjang motif rusa dengan dalaman tanktop hitam ala cowo sampai pinggul serta jeans biru tua ketat dan sepatu boot coklat setengah betis menjadikan Dei cowok manis dan seksi.

"Astaga!" Para anggota langsung merona merah ngelihat Dei yang tampil _cute_. Beneran nih pasti dia bakalan menangin kopetisi ini!

"Udah yuk kita berangkat entar dandannya di bus aja!" Konan segera menarik Dei keluar diikuti yang lain.

"Nan, gue pengen ganti!"

"Gak usah! Udah cantik tau~" Itachi melirik Dei dengan genitnya. Dei langsung jaga jarak. Sementara para _seme_ yang lain udah gak tahan(?).

=+=+ Aula Mangekyou, Desa Konoha+=+=

Disaat peserta lain lagi antri memanjang dengan para kru di samping kanan mereka, semua memerhatikan seorang pria pirang panjang yang rambutnya digerai dan sedikit bergelombang di bagian bawah. Karena malu dilihat sedaritadi, sang pria pun hanya menunduk pasrah sedang para _seme_ yang lain ngeliatin pria benama Deidara dengan intens.

"Nan, dimana ya toilet? Gue kebelet un~"

"Diluar Dei. Entar jalan aja sampe lift nah disitu tempatnya. Mau dianter?"

"Ga usah, biar Dei sama gue aja~" Hidan mengajukan diri pada Konan tapi si Dei udah tau maksudnya. Dasar mesum!

"Kagak! Gue sendiri aja!" Dei langsung lari biar gak dikomenin Hidan. Hidan cemberut, padahal tadi dia udah ngerencanain nge-rape Dei.

=+=+ Toilet Pria +=+=

KAKASHI POV

Capek banget hari ini. Rapat terus-terusan. Gak capek apa tuh direktur-direktur. Mana udah ini gue masih harus nge-eliminasi peserta model. Mending kalo ratusan, ini ribuan peserta. Semoga aja ada cowok tipe gue. Semoga aja.

.

Saat gue lagi cuci tangan di wastafel, pintu di dobrak keras. Pengen banget ngebentak tuh orang. Pelan-pelan kek bukanya. Dikira situ aja yang makai WC! Gue emosi ala ibu-ibu, habis jantung gue kayak mau pecah ngedenger bunyi bising.

Gue sengaja najamin mata gue, pengen ngelihat orang yang ngajak ribut itu dari kaca wastafel.

 **DEG**

Astaga! Jantung gue! Pria itu...cowok idaman gue! _Uke_ yang selama ini gue cari! Oh Kami-sama, akhirnya 28 tahun gue hidup, ada cowok yang bisa bikin gue sesak nafas.

Gue bisa lihat jelas sebagian wajah manis cowok itu dari kaca, ups dia membuka resleting celananya, dan...ah sayang sekali dia gak nurunin celananya. Sial!

Kemesuman gue mulai kambuh. Selesai ngeringin tangan, gue langsung melangkah pelan ke closet-nya. Sepertinya dia masih gak sadar. Sialnya, 'itu' gue mulai ngeras. Cuman ngeliatin belakangnya aja udah gitu. Gimana pas kita ada di ranjang.

 **GREB**

Spontan, gue langsung meluk dia dari belakang. Dia sepundak gue tapi tubuhnya bener-bener nyaman dan hangat di pegang. Gue suka.

Perlahan gue makin ngeratin pelukan sambil menghirup wangi _bubble gum_ dilehernya. Gue sadar, dia mulai gemetar dan waw gue baru tau, dia belum selesai pipis. Gue sama sekali ga jijik. Malah seneng bisa lihat ukuran _uke_ gue.

"Kecil ya~" Tanpa sadar, dengan nada menggoda gue perhatiin punyanya dan...

"KYAAAAAAAA" Pekikan nyaringpun terdengar. Suaranya yang selembut sutra.

TBC

Ya ampun saya gak nyangka Kakashi berani berbuat gitu ckck

Pairing utama disini Dei sama Kakashi...dan yang dominan disclaimer Narutonya om Khisimoto.

Untuk readers silahkan review ya plis~ saya merasa kesepian jika ga di review *maksa* dan kalo mau request silahkan~


End file.
